The invention relates to a sun bathing sponge applicator for applying lotion to various portions of one's body. More particularly, the invention relates to a sun bathing sponge applicator which stores lotion within the reservoir of the applicator head, and selectively dispenses the lotion onto the applicator sponge affixed to the head.
Applying sun lotion to the body can be difficult and undesirable for several reasons. When alone, it is difficult to apply sun lotion to areas such as the back. In many of these areas, however, the sun's harmful rays may do the most damage if left exposed and unprotected by sun lotion. In addition, it is difficult for sunbathers to apply the sun lotion to their body without getting it all over their hands. Moreover, people generally wish to be able to apply sun lotion to the body in the shortest amount of time possible so that they can spend more time relaxing in the sun and enjoying outdoor activities rather than wasting their valuable time trying to apply the lotion.
Many types of lotion applicators have been designed in an attempt to solve the different problems and difficulties encountered in applying lotions to all parts of one's body. However, these devices have various limitations that restrict their use. Consequently, there is still a further need to provide an improved sun lotion applicator.
A number of lotion applicators have been designed which employ a removable lotion pad attached to the head of a handle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,538 to Banome discloses a sun lotion applicator which provides a replaceable lotion pad assembly that is attached to an elongated handle. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,011 to Haug discloses a lotion applicator having a soft applicator pad removably mounted to an applicator handle. These devices are not desirable for sunbathers because they fail to allow the user to apply sun lotion quickly and may even increase the time necessary to apply lotion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,339 to DeForest discloses a body lotion applicator employing a hollow extension arm attached directly to a conventional lotion bottle. The lotion bottle supplies the lotion through the hollow extension arm to the head of the applicator. This device is difficult to use because the lotion bottle attached to the end of the extension arm can be annoying and cumbersome when trying to apply lotion. Moreover, the hollow extension arm which fills with lotion cannot be completely emptied, thereby resulting in waste of expensive sun lotion.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.